Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto
Lulu de Morselle (ルル・ド・モルセール, Ruru Do Morusēru), full name Lulu de Morselle Yamamoto (山本 ルル・ド・モルセール, Yamamoto Ruru Do Morusēru) is an anime-only character who was formerly employed by the Easter Company. She appeared in in Shugo Chara!! Doki, with Peach-Pit contributing the idea (as stated in Nakayoshi). Appearance Lulu wears a purple hair clip, has light sky-blue eyes, and has curly, olive-yellow hair. It may appear to look blonde or green. Lulu also wears a sky bule dress with a corset, with sleeves that are folded up with buttons, she wears matching heels. Personality Lulu comes off as a cold person, but when it's for the Embryo egg, she becomes very restless. Sometimes also often uneasy when she becomes nervous. She even sometimes annoys Amu with her attitude. But in reality, Lulu is a nice person who helps her mom, and tries to get the Embryo in order to restore her former radiance as an actress again. Guardian Character Nana This is Lulu's guardian character. Nana represents her carefree side, a personality that she often hid due to her extravagant upbringing. She encourages Lulu to try many things and not worry about other people's expectations. During character change, a flower appears on Lulu's hair clip and she develops an outspoken personality who speaks with many slang words. She is also gains the power to use her necklace to corrupt Heart's Eggs. During the final battle with Amu and her friends, Lulu used her necklace's power to corrupt Nana into a ?-Egg that character transformed with her into Dream Dream. After they are purified, she remained inside her egg but not long after Lulu regretted putting her own wishes above her guardian character's safety. Special Powers Lulu can turn Heart's Eggs into ? Eggs using a ruby necklace which she crafts herself. Lulu can also corrupt the owners by forcing the egg to Character Transformation with them. The necklace hypnotizes a child and corrupts their Heart's Egg, which transforms it into a ?'' Egg. Character Change When she Character Changes with Nana, her barrette becomes a large lavender flower pin, and she is able to hypnotize people into using a handcrafted ruby necklace and corrupt their Heart's Eggs by turning them into ? Eggs, using her catchphrase ''"If there's something you wanna do, then do it to your heart's content!!" Lulu uses the necklace and her Character Change to encourage a target to do something they are normally too insecure to do in their normal state. The ruby necklace then enables them to Character Change and Character Transformation while in a corrupted state. Character Transformation Dream Dream During her final battle with Amu and the Guardians, Lulu asked Nana to forgive her, and used the Ruby Necklace on herself. Eventually, Lulu underwent a Enigma Character Transformation, becoming "Dream Dream". The form granted her many abilities and almost led the Guardians' defeat. Then Amu told her she was doing nothing more than forcing her dreams on others, because she doesn't know what her dream is, but also encourages her to find it. This form is removed after Amu used Open Heart to purify her. ;Abilities In this form, Lulu can make rubies materialize through willpower and use them to attack her opponents with her Giant wishing egg. She later shot a strong wave of scarlet energy to attack Amu. Relationships Family *Noriko de Morselle (Lulu's mother) is an actress who decided to take a break from acting in movies in order to spend more time with Lulu. However, Lulu found that this was a disgrace to her mother's reputation and it became her goal to restore her mother to her former radiance, which in turn began to strain their relationship. After Lulu was defeated by the Guardians, the two were able to come to an understanding and rekindle their relationship. *Lulu's father is a French chef. He acts very amiably with Lulu and greatly encourages her mother's ventures outside of acting. Though he seems to care greatly for Lulu, he does not seem to sense her frustrations. 'Friendships' *'Amu Hinamori': In the beginning, you can tell that Lulu already has something in common with Amu, as she hears rumors about her too. Soon, Lulu views Amu as a rival, but after the two spend Christmas together with their families, she begins to open up to her. Personality-wise, they're slightly identical in terms of stubbornness. After Amu learns Lulu is the one creating ?'' Eggs, she vows to help make her see what she's doing is wrong. *'The Guardians: Lulu maintains a friendship with the Guardians while keeping her mission secret from them. The Guardians help Amu during her last fight with Lulu, and they eventually come to terms, though she has declined their request to help them. *Nayuta Kusanagi''': Lulu and Nayuta met and became friends when Nayuta was investigating crop circles. Lulu found it hard for her to change Nayuta's Heart's Egg due to their friendship. Gallery Shugo Chara Lulu de Morcef.gif 1801401x0rwqmveu1.jpg|Lulu Chibi Nana5.png 2c1b3f53fa045c34e444c2c3f43b76891251186071 full-1-.jpg Lulu2.JPG Lulu-lulu-yamamoto-de-morcerf-11796361-580-324.jpg Images (9).jpg shugo56-9.jpg|Lulu and Nana Shugo-Chara-127-shugo-chara-11121462-879-490.jpg Nana-Lulu.jpg Lulu&Noriko.jpg Lulu&Amu.jpg 102379.jpg 102381.jpg 102377.jpg Trivia *Lulu has appeared in the final episode of Shugo Chara Dokki Doki, watching Ikuto play the violin while drinking tea. *Her hairstyle is similar to Raffine from Puyo Puyo Fever. *She never appears in the manga. See also *Easter Company *Amu Hinamori *Nana *Ruby necklace *List of Lulu Outfits Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category: Easter members D D Category:Villains